


The Rose Curse

by VelvetEternity (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Gender or Sex Swap, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VelvetEternity
Summary: Harry is stabbed by a cursed blade that changes his gender and forces him to have sex within two hours or die, luckily there is someone there who is more than willing to help out.





	The Rose Curse

**Title: The Rose Curse**

**Author: VelvetEternity**

* * *

Harry is at a Slug Club party when it happens.

He doesn't know where Luna is, Hermione is still fighting with him about the potion book, and he doesn't really know anyone else; so Harry is just hanging out in a corner, alone, nursing his third glass of wine, and not really enjoying the party at all. He doesn't see the assailant, he simply feels an excruciating pain in his left side, and when he reaches to grab his side he feels the handle of the knife. Harry leaves the party as fast as he can get away, thankful that no one seems to notice his departure, and escapes to the one place he knows he wont be disturbed. The girls bathroom on the second floor. He looks in every stall, but the only one there is Myrtle. He apologizes for bothering her, but the ghost does not flirt with him as usual, she simply wails and goes back to her toilet. Harry wonders for a moment if he did something wrong, then he decides it doesn't matter right now.

Satisfied that he is as alone as he can be, Harry rounds the corner and shuts himself in one of the shower stalls so he can borrow the floor to ceiling mirror to better see his wound. He gasps when he looks in the mirror. His reflection is that of a girl. A skinny short girl with hip length hair like the wine he was drinking at the party. He knows he is staring at himself, a female version, but he doesn't look all that different as a girl. Not to mention the reflection moves as he moves, wears his same hideous clothes, and has his eyes. Harry wishes there was an explanation for this, but he also knows being suddenly turned into a girl is the least of his concerns. He shakes himself out of his thoughts, and focuses on the knife in his side. It's pretty, the whole thing made of shimmering white stone, and the bade is sharp enough it barely hurts to pull it out. The wound bleeds sluggishly as he pulls the knife from his side, blood flow dampened by the rose vines growing under his skin.

Harry immediately puts his shirt down and runs to the library. He doesn't know what exactly he is looking for, but he knows he needs answers. He turns into the library only to run into Madam Pince.

"Good heaves girl!" She exclaims. Harry apologizes, then grins.

"Actually, I need some help." He says. "I'm doing a project for Professor Slughorn. He asked me to get a book for him,but I don't remember the title."

"Oh." Pince purses her lips suspiciously. "What's this book about?"

"A knife that makes roses grow from the wound?" He answers with a hopeful expression.

Madam Pince's face lights up. "I love that story." She says. The librarian waves for hom to follow, and climbs up s ladder to search for the book.

"My mother read it to me as a child. Oh, here we are." She pulls down a rather old looking book. "Oh dear, this book has been abused. I'll just tell you about it, shall I?"

"Yes please." Harry smiles

"Very well, Tales of the Beedle and the Bard, chapter eight, The Rose Curse." Pince begins. "It was based off a true blade, you know, one kept safely hidden at the ministry. In the fairy tale the heroine must find her true love before two hours have passed or the roses would strangle her heart and she would die, but the truth was a bit more risque. The blade would transform the stabbed into the opposite gender, then force them to be intimate, if you know what I mean, in both forms before two hours had passed, or they'd turn into a demon made of rose thorns and force themselves on anyone they came across until the vines strangled their hearts and they died. Most people who have been victims of the curse had no choice but to lock themselves away for the week it took for the roses to strangle their hearts. It's why the blade was hidden."

Harry blanches as shd speaks. "That's awful." He whispers. Then he forces himself to smile. "Thank you, I'll pass that information on to Professor Slughorn."

"I'll order the book and have it sent to him as well, young lady. Go enjoy your party." Pince says, then she leaves.

He leaves right after that, running all the way back to the girls bathroom on the second floor. The chamber of secrets is the only place he can think of to keep himself hidden away until death, where he wont accidentally rape anyone because he's been cursed. He commands the tap to open, then before he gets in he commands it to close behind him. He slides down the pipeline and into the chamber just as he had in his second year.

\--

The first thing she notices is the basilisk, a skeleton on the floor of the chamber, as if mocking her soon to come death. The next thing she notices is that she is not alone.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Voldemort." Harry growls. "Kindly fuck off. I'm dying anyways."

To his surprise Voldemort doesn't curse him. He frowns. "What do you mean you're dying." Harry lifts her shirt. An understanding lights up in his eyes. "Oh, I suppose that explains why you are in here. You were stabbed by the Rosencrantz Blade. Best place for complete loneliness."

Harry glares at him. "As if you didn't stab me yourself."

Bewildered. Harry has no other word for his face. "First of all, I wouldn't stab anyone with that blade unless my life depended upon it." He says. "Second, why would I stab you? It's not as if you're Harry Potter."

Harry just stares at him, then lifts her bangs, pretty certain her scar is still there. Judging by his face, it still is. "Huh, the red hair and parseltongue threw me off. Not to mention the fact that you're girl. I thought that bit was a myth."

Harry laughs. "Nope. No myth here." Then she frowns at him. "Anyways, you should leave. I have an hour or so left before I turn into a rapist rose demon or something. You may be my worst enemy, but not even you deserve that."

"Or I could help." Voldemort smirks at her flabbergasted expression. "I was down here for something from Slytherin's office, but if you swear an unbreakable oath to never tell anyone about this, or that I was ever here, then I can help you break your little curse."

It admittedly takes longer than it should to realize what he is offering. Harry flushes brighter than her hair. "What?"

"Don't be such a virgin." Voldemort scoffs. He must see the face Harry makes as she turns even redder. "Really?"

"It's not as if I have the time " she defends herself. "Plus everyone wants to be with the boy who killed Voldemort, not me. And I wanted it to be special, but now it's pointless."

"I can do gentle." He says. "Though the more time you take deciding, the less time I have to make it comfortable for you. It's a one time offer, we can pretend it never happened and go back to trying to kill each other tomorrow."

Harry thinks for a moment, weighing her options. She doesn't want to die, she doesn't want to become a monster either. She could try to find someone, but they'd have to be willing to sleep with her as both genders. She's out of time. She starts to remove her shirt in answer.

Voldemort grins. "Not here."

\--

He grabs her hand and she follows him down the pipeline the basilisk came from and into a room. There is a black metal desk, a green couch, and shelves full of books. He sits on the couch, pulling her down into his lap. He grabs her by the back of her head and pulls her closer so he can kiss her. It's electric. She kissed Cedric once, and Cho, but Cho's kiss was wet and uncomfortable, and Cedric was while he was drunk, so it was sloppy and he stuck his hands down Harry's pants in the bath. It was pleasant for a first time, but it was as far as Harry had ever gotten. A single traded handjob and two kisses.

Voldemort kisses as violently and unrelenting as he attacks. His lips press hard against hers, his teeth bite, and he dominates the kiss with his fingers tangled in her hair as his other hand makes quick work of her buttons. He removes her shirt, and Harry is suddenly self conscious of her small emaciated body. Her ribs show and her stomach concaves, even with the weight she's been putting on at Hogwarts. Her malnourishment seems more exaggerated on her female body, and her breasts are small as she is, barely there, not big like Hermione or Luna. Voldemort doesn't seem to mind, trailing his hands up to tweak her nipples. It's not exactly comfortable and Harry squirms.

"Sorry. Some girls like that." Voldemort's hands trail lower, and he starts undoing her belt. "There are ways to do this without me fucking you." He says, slipping his fingers down into her jeans. "How do you want me?"

Harry gasps as his fingers brush down over her, sending electricity through her. "But what if it's not enough?" She asks, gasping and panting as he continues his light touches. "We don't have time to risk it."

Voldemort doesn't say anything, just continues to stroke her, moving his fingers in and out of her as she squirms in his lap. A white hot heat spreads through her, she hunches over in his lap, her legs clenching tight around his hand, and she can't hold back the loud moan she makes. Her pants are wet and she feels slightly mortified.

"Strip." Voldemort commands.

Her legs are jello when she stands, but she lets her pants fall to the floor and steps out of them. She stands completely naked in front of her enemy, shaking from fear, anticipation, or both. Voldemort stares hungrily at her, unbuttoning his robes. He stands letting his own clothes fall to the floor in a heap, and his pale white cock stands long and hard and ready for her. She shivers.

"Change your mind, Harry?" He asks her, voice patient and gentle.

"No." Harry shakes her head.

He sits beckoning her to his lap. She climbs into his lap as he motions, but before she can sit he stops her, positioning himself so he can enter her. Harry trembles in his hold, and he lifts her chin so he can kiss her again, gentle and sweet this time.

"I'm ready." She whispers, not trusting her voice any louder. Her hands grip his shoulders too tight. Her knuckles are white as his skin, but the serpentine man doesn't seem to gave an issue.

He lets her go, then guides her as she lowers herself. It's painfully tight, he is bigger than she was expecting, but he makes a noise as she sinks down that she suddenly wishes he would make a lot more. It's a groan, needy and desperate as she had felt when he was making her come. She takes a minute to adjust, rocking softly in his lap, then begins to move, up and down in slow circles of her hips. His hands grip her hips, his eyes dark with lust, and he shakes as she moves. Voldemort shifts, sitting up straight rather than leaning back, and his cock hits something inside her that sends electric pleasure through her. She can't stop the sound she makes.

"There it is." He says smugly, then he wraps his arm around her and thrusts upward making her gasp again, though she tries to hold it back. "You don't need to be quiet."

He bites her collarbone hard enough to cause pain, licks the spot with his forked tongue to sooth the ache, then thrusts up again. Harry doesn't try to be quiet this time. "Yes." He hisses. "That's it love."

He starts to move, sharp, hard, unrelenting thrusts that hit against the same spot until she can't even think straight. He pants in her ear, chanting about how good she's doing and how sexy she looks, and the white hot of pure pleasure runs through her again.

He pulls out of her, and Harry moans in disappointment, but then pain sets in all over her. When she looks back down she's no longer a girl.

\--

Voldemort lays him back on the couch and crawls between his legs. "Girls are naturally lubricated." He says. "I'd like to take time with you, but there isn't enough time. I'm going to have to use magic, or this will be very painful for you. Do you trust me not to harm you?"

Harry thinks. In general probably not, but now... "I do." He whispers. "But are you okay with this. I know I'm prettier as a girl."

Voldemort smiles. "Prettier, but not more attractive. Harry l've wanted you since my resurrection. You were nothing, a child really, but I wanted you even then. You're mine." He kisses Harry hard, then starts trailing kisses and bites across his collarbones between words. "Mine to kiss. Mine to kill. Mine to fuck."

He tucks his hands below Harry's butt and grinds down against him as he says the last bit, and Harry moans, arching his back to get closer to the friction. "I like you better this way." He groans against his throat, then he says something latin, and there is a warm wetness he feels inside him. Harry squirms under the dark lord, and he chuckles breathlessly. "Next time I'll take my time, making you beg."

Harry doesn't know what to think of that. Is it an offer, a promise? Was he even supposed to hear Voldemort admit he wants another time. Does Harry? Harry stays quiet though, and Voldemort positions himself then eases in slow and gentle as he had before, giving him time to adjust to the fullness and the pain. He remains patient even as Harry squirms uncomfortably, until Harry gives him permission to move.

He thrusts slowly and deeply at first, each thrust shifting just slightly, until he's hitting a spot that makes Harry see stars. "There we are love." Voldemort croons. "Just like that."

With each thrust of his hips he hits the spot, slow at first, then faster. Harry can't help his pants and moans, especially as Voldemort loses some of his control, moaning and telling him how good he feels. His thrusts are just as hard and unrelenting as earlier, and he holds Harry's wrist in one hand, and balances them on the couch with the other. Harry watches his face, struggling with his own pleasure, dark eyed and desperate above him. Is a way it's empowering to know how much Voldemort wants him. It makes it easier to accept his own pleasure and want.

"Bite me." He pants, and Voldemort does, a sharp pain against his throat, and then he kisses Harry again, deeply, romantically, before burying his face his his shoulder as his thrusts get a little more erratic.

When Harry comes for the third time, so does Voldemort this time. He can feel the warmth spreading inside him as they both shout out with pleasure. The wound in his side stings angrily and the roses push out of his skin, then they fall to the floor leaving only an empty wound that Voldemort heals with a wave of his fingers as he stares at Harry in post sex bliss.

\--

"What now?" Harry asks after they both are cleaned up and dressed again.

Voldemort shrugs. "Up to you." He says. "Because if it was up to me I'd take you to my bed and not let you free until you'd forgotten who you are. Who I am. But if you want, we can pretend this never happened and go back to being enemies."

Harry blushes. "What's so special about me?" He asks, feeling lightheaded.

"I love you." He says, intensely, and Harry sucks in a startled breath. "You were born to be my equal. You are my equal. I'll always want you. I'll always need you."

"You love me?" He whispers.

"Yes. Since the moment I possessed you in the ministry last year. I saw into your mind, to the thoughts you kept hidden." Voldemort strokes his face. "You know, I would give up being a dark lord if you gave up being my nemesis, because nothing and no one else has mattered to me since I first fell in love with you." A bell rings tolls in the background, faint and long, signaling the end of his two hours. Voldemort's face becomes sadder and he grips Harry'shand tightly as if forcing him to stay. "You should go. I do not need you to answer me yet. But think about it, Harry Potter. I could be the perfect lover if you wanted me. I would love you more than anyone else could. In a week, meet me at Hogsmead. Give me your answer then."

He grabs Harry around the waist, pulling him close, and kisses him passionately and possessively, as if pouring all of his unexpected feelings into the kiss. With that one last passionate kiss the dark lord leaves before Harry can regain his barings, and Harry follows after him a few minutes later. He doesn't know what to do with the revelation. Harry joins the slug club again, and Luna comes up to him with a smile.

"Well, he certainly did a number on you." She remarks, cryptically already knowing what he had done.

Harry glances at his disheveled appearance in the side of the silver punch bowl, and smiles at her as he looks at all the marks. "Yeah he did, Luna." He picks up his unfinished wine glass from hours earlier. It's warm and red as Voldemorts eyes.

 


End file.
